happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream On
'Dream On '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Pranky wreaks havoc in everyone's dreams. Roles Starring *Pranky *Sniffles Featuring *Flaky *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus *Josh *Petunia *Cuddles *Pierce *Devious *Splendid *Nutty *Flippy Appearances *Giggles *Puffy *Lumpy Plot Late at night, Sniffles completes his latest invention and decides to test it by falling asleep. The helmet allows Sniffles to go into other dreams. He enters into the dream of his test subject, Flaky, and combats monsters in her nightmare. Pranky sneaks inside and takes the helmet off Sniffles' head, trapping him in Flaky's dream powerless and swarmed by the monsters. Pranky puts on the helmet and falls asleep. He becomes a dream ghost and ventures toward Josh's house. He enters Josh's dream, which involves him creating a painting in space. Pranky vandalizes the painting by drawing in a moustache, and Josh becomes so shocked he pukes out his heart from the low gravity. Pranky flies over to Lumpy's dream, only to find out it is just a white space. Icy dreams about driving a tank, Eggy about riding a pony, Freezer blasting himself out of a cannon, and Arcticus riding a rocket. Pranky grabs the thought bubbles of each penguins' dreams and squeezes them together. This causes Icy's tank, Eggy's pony, Arcticus' rocket, and Freezer to collide into each other, ending their dream in a massive explosion. Before leaving, Pranky scoops up some soil. Petunia dreams about a world where everything is clean, until Josh throws the soil everywhere and causes Petunia to spray, suffocating herself. Meanwhile, Cuddles is having a dream impressing Giggles with his skateboard. Pranky pops an air-filled bag and startles Cuddles, causing him to run over Giggles and bump into a tree. Nutty dreams about shoving candy in his mouth, so Pranky dreams the candy into vegetables, causing Nutty to choke. Pierce dreams about giving Puffy a wedgie. Sneaking up from behind, Pranky dreams Pierce had a small pink thong and then gave him an atomic wedgie. Puffy laughs until Pierce wakes up screaming. After finding a secret evil lair, Pranky discovers Devious' dream of world domination. Pranky simply pushes Devious off his throne and sends him into Splendid's dream. Splendid sleeps soundly beating up Devious, until Pranky shows him a kyptonut and makes him vomit. With the sun rising, Pranky decides to head back. However, he stumbles onto Flippy's house and thinks of pranking one more sleeper. Flippy dreams about skipping through a field of flowers. Pranky dreams up a grenade and throws it, thus causing Flippy to flip out. Flippy runs toward Pranky, but he snickers as he can do anything he wants as long as it is a dream. Back at Sniffles' house, Flaky wakes up and sees the dream helmet on Pranky's head. She takes it off, trapping Pranky inside Flippy's dream without any power. Pranky tries to get out of the dream, but Flippy blasts him with a tank cannon. After Flaky puts the helmet on Sniffles, he and Pranky wake up traumatized about the nightmares they got trapped in. Flaky tells them that the nightmare is over, until the Penguins, Josh, Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, Nutty, Pierce, Devious, Splendid and Flippy show up with glares. Pranky sees Pierce click his knuckles and gulps. Moral "''Dream big!" Deaths #Josh pukes out his heart in his dream. #Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus die in a dream explosion. #Petunia suffocates from her spray in her dream. #Giggles is ran over in Cuddles' dream. #Cuddles smashes into a tree in his dream. #Nutty chokes on vegetables in his dream. #Pranky is shot by a tank cannon in Flippy's dream. Trivia *All the deaths occured in dreams, so nobody actually died in reality. *Sniffles had a starring role, though he was more of a featuring character. *This episode can be compared to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Sleepy Time". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes